29 March 1976
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1976-03-29 ;Comments *Peel follows the "wonderfully inapproprate opening track by Ronnie Lane's Slim Chance" with a sequence of tracks from the Beatles' Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band LP, starting with the similarly-tltled "Good Morning, Good Morning". It includes a few seconds of "A Day In The Life", before he remarks, Oh blimey, nearly played a banned record, that's a close one, led to drunkenness, and looting and fornicating in the street, mayhem and Sunday football.' '' Peel is referring to the BBC's ban on the record on its release in 1967, due to alleged drug references in the lyrics; but at the time he was free to play it on Radio London and did so quite often. Radio London responded to the BBC's ban by making the track number one in its Fab Forty chart in June 1967 http://www.radiolondon.co.uk/rl/scrap60/fabforty/june67/june6702/fab110667.html, despite it never being released as a single. *He follows the above sequence with a session track from String Driven Thing, covering the Beatles' "Things We Said Today". It was the fifth and final Peel session by the band, who in this late stage of their career (they disbanded soon afterwards) included guitarist Andy Roberts. *The varied playlist also includes reggae (Jah Woosh, Third World), soul (Janice, Lattimore), country-rock (Poco) and folk (Maddy Prior & June Tabor), as well as a track by Peter Frampton, a best-selling artist in the mid-1970s but not usually thought of as a Peel favourite. Sessions *String Driven Thing #5. Recorded: 1976-03-04 Tracklisting *Ronnie Lane's Slim Chance: G'Morning (LP - One For The Road) Island *Beatles: Good Morning Good Morning (LP - Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Parlophone *Beatles: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise) (LP - Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Parlophone *Beatles: A Day In The Life (LP - Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Parlophone (Peel plays a few seconds of the track) *String Driven Thing: Things We Said Today (session) ("recorded live in a rookery eleven miles from Bristol") *Jah Woosh: I'm Alright (7") Attack *Poco: Ride The Country (LP - Live) Epic *Maddy Prior & June Tabor: Singing The Travels (Symondsbury Mummers) (LP - Silly Sisters) Chrysalis ("now we go to the Silly Sisters, Maddy Prior and June Tabor, the noted librarian...") *String Driven Thing: But I Do (session) *Janice: Goody Two-Shoes (LP - Janice) Fantasy (US release) *Peter Frampton: Show Me The Way (2xLP - Frampton Comes Alive!) A&M (single taken from the album, "currently number 2 in the American album charts, and nowhere in our own") *Latimore: There's A Red-Neck In The Soul Band (7") President (''"the current John Peel's Big 45") ''Pig's Big 45''' *String Driven Thing: Starving In The Tropics (session) ("their finest number, in my view") *Third World: Freedom Song (LP - Third World) Island (JP mentions the band had been booked for a session but it was cancelled because only two of them turned up) File ;Name *john peel 29.3.1976 complete.mp3 ;Length *1:01:45 ;Other *Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *Mooo References Category:1976 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes